It is common practice for mobile computing devices to share data. A mobile computing device can share digitally stored information, e.g., contacts, computer programs, multimedia, documents with other devices. The sharing of data can be achieved via various methods via, e.g., computer networks, removable media or wireless communications.
In order to share a file with another device, the data of the file has to be transferred over a network or other media. Unauthorized access of the file data being transferred can jeopardize privacy and confidentiality of the users of the devices. Data security of the file sharing process becomes an important issue in view of the popularity of interconnected mobile computing devices.